Systems and methods herein generally relate to printers and more particularly to development devices used within electrostatic printing engines of printers.
Electrostatic printers apply a charged marking material (often as a dry powder capable of carrying a charge, such as toner, etc.) to print media to perform printing on the print media. Such printers use development devices which transfer the marking material to a photoreceptor that has a charged pattern, which in turn transfers the marking material to the print media in the pattern of the charge. Once the marking material is on the print media various devices are utilized to permanently fuse the marking material to the print media.
Sometimes defects occur during printing, which can result in unintended or inconsistent marks (artifacts) being printed on the page. For example, undesirable streaks may be formed on the print media where none were intended. The causes of such artifacts may be difficult to identify.